Make It Right
by hklover12
Summary: There is always good news and bad news.She prayed everything was going to be okay, so as Blair held Charles in her weak arms she knew just by looking at him everything was going to be okay and she was determined to make it right this time. Set after LTTP
1. What a Mess

"B…are you sure you're alright?" Serena asked for the umpteenth time since they landed in France. Blair was on her knees, retching out her previous alcohol and macaroon consumption in the airports dirty public restroom. Serena was now very worried for her best friend, she prayed to god Blair hadn't relapsed again especially with everything going on this past week.

"I'm fine S, It must have been the fight or something I promise this is not forced or anything." Blair sighed hoping the blond would calm down. She had felt sick the whole flight but as they got into the airport she felt it coming up and could not stop it from happening. Serena let out a sigh of relief as Blair flushed the toilet and stood up on wobbly legs. Quickly pulling out a small bottle of mouthwash and handed it to Blair. Blair thanked Serena then proceeded to rinse her mouth out before the taste of bile had a chance to sit on her tongue.

"Well this is a good way to start off vacation!" Serena chirped sarcastically as she tried to make Blair smile. Blair gave Serena the most pitiful smile she has ever seen but took it anyway feeling bad for her, she didn't need this right now.

"Come on S, Daddy and Roman are probably waiting for us." Blair said softly as she pulled Serena out the door and in the direction of the luggage pick up.

"Blair-Bear…Serena, It's so good to see you!" Harold smiled as her brought both girls in for a hug. Blair put on a smile for her father and tried to look normal.

"Ma chère, Blair you look tu es belle." Roman said as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Thank you Roman." Blair took the complement even if at the moment she didn't feel very beautiful. Harold had already packed their bags in the car and was ready to go.

"Come on B were here to have the time of our lives." Serena stated pulling Blair into her embrace as they started off after Harold and Roman. That was until Serena's cell started screaming .

"_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for yo. And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."_

"Hold on it's my mom." Serena said quickly before answering the phone. Blair had to chuckle at her ring tone it fit her best friend well.

"Hello?" Serena answered, her eyes going wide as her mother stated rambling on a mile a minute. Blair looked at her in confusion.

"Mom wha…what do you mean he was sho…?" Serena broke off before she could finish a sentence. Her eyes started to well up and this scared Blair. Blair tried to listen to the woman on the other line but she was talking so fast that Blair couldn't make out a single word.

"Yes, of course Mom I'll see if I can get a plane right this second, see you in a few bye." Serena quickly shoved her phone into her purse and whipped away her fallen tears. Blair was no on high alert.

"B I'm sorry I need to go, tell your dad and Roman I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry B." Serena rambled on through tears. Blair was very scared for what had transpired on the phone between the two women.

"Serena please tell me what's going on?" Blair pleaded catching up to her friend gripping her on her arms to settle her. Serena stared at Blair like she had suddenly grown a second head. Blair now had tears in her eyes and she didn't even understand what was going on.

"Blair…I'm so sorry." Serena said for the fourth time already and now Blair was pissed."

"What the hell is going on S?" Blair asked for the finale time before she had a sudden felling that she was going to be sick again.

"Blair…It's Chuck honey…he's be…been shot." Serena said as more tears stained her face, she had to choke out the words because she didn't want to believe it was true. She faintly heard Blair gasp as she watched her brown eyes go wide.

"No."


	2. Shes Romeo This Time

_"Blair…It's Chuck honey…he's be…been shot." Serena said as more tears stained her face, she had to choke out the words because she didn't want to believe it was true. She faintly heard Blair gasp as she watched her brown eyes go wide._

_"No."_

The second the words Chuck and shot escaped Serena's lips in the same sentence, Blair's entire world stopped. 'How could this happen?' 'No, this can't be happening.' 'Not Chuck, not MY Chuck.' Questions swarmed in her head as all the nausea from earlier came back fasted then before. She didn't want it to be true. This couldn't happen to Chuck Bass, things like this don't happen. Even if it was only a week ago she was screaming at him, in that second the words left the blonds lips she wanted him back, she wanted her pain in the ass boyfriend back that she did and still loved back.

"No…NO NO NO. Serena this can't be happening, not Chuck." Blair lost it right in the middle of the crowded airport, screaming and grabbing onto Serena in a death grip. Tears ran down her face in waterfalls, her eyeliner running down in angry black streaks. Serena tried to calm her best friend as she cried for both of them.

"I know Blair…I know but it's no good just standing here you know we have to go get a flight out to Prague now." Serena stated rapping her arms around her best friend fearing she was going to collapse any second. Blair pushed her face into Serena's embrace as the blond pulled Blair to the other end of the airport leaving Blair's fathers and their luggage behind.

"You two are in luck the next flight leaves in ten minutes." The man at the ticket counter said with a smile, he had kind of rushed to find the pair tickets because he had felt bad for the brunette who was sobbing uncontrollably as she paced behind the blond.

"Thank you so much, you have no clue what this means to us." Serena said as she waved the man goodbye and pulled Blair into the direction of the platform they needed to be at in ten minutes. Blair couldn't sit down as they waited to board the plane. She paced back and forth, her heels clicking loudly against the tile as she twisted the now stained hanky that Serena handed her when they got to the gate. Serena sat turning of both cell phones because she knew Blair would not pay attention to when she needed to turn them off. They only had a few minutes left before they could board. Blair looked around to try to distract herself but it wasn't helping. There was an elderly couple sitting near Serena and a young mother with a baby in her arms, Blair thought she was all alone until she saw a man who seemed to be the woman's husband come back with a baby bottle full of juice. Blair's heart broke as she watched both couples interact lovingly to each other, she tried to picture her and Chuck together like that but the more she thought about it the more she pictured him dying in a hospital bed all alone.

"Now boarding flight 018-012 to Prague." A woman with a French accent said in the intercom above Blair's head. Serena quickly stood up, handing a very shaky Blair her purse back. Blair gripped onto the purse for dear life as Serena silently led Blair into the plane.

"Here you go B, you wanna sit by the window." Serena asked softly rubbing Blair's arms. Blair nodded and quickly slid into the window seat. At this moment Blair didn't care she was now flying coach with screaming kids and snoring adults all she wanted was to see Chuck. Serena had to help her buckle her seat belt because she wouldn't give up the purse in her hands.

"It's going to be ok B." Serena tried to keep calm as much as she could she just wanted her best friend to be ok and keep her hopes up for her brother. Blair just nodded and stared out the window as the plane started to take off into the night sky. Silent tears ran down her face as she watched Paris disappear below. She was supposed to be having fun, forgetting things she was running away from but she always seemed to be running right back. So now Blair sat staring out the window of this hour and forty-five minute flight in silence, tears coming and going as she prayed for the first time in her life that the man she would damn to hell on numerous occasions would not get even the slightest chance to even fulfill that wish she had spat out many times in their short years of life. Serena stared at her best friend with sadness in her eyes, she had never seen Blair this broken before, and she guessed this is how Romeo must have felt when he had found Juliet dead well decanally asleep, broken down at the mere thought of his love being gone forever. Even if Serena had never really paid any attention to the movie because she was too busy staring at Leonardo Decaprio, she now understood what her friend was going through. So when she watched Blair finally let go of her purse she had to cry too because Blair had pulled out the one thing Serena never expected for her to have let alone in her purse.

"Oh…B." Serena gasped as Blair dropped her purse to the floor and clutched Chucks signature scarf to her chest as if it was going to disappear any second. Blair couldn't part with it, even if she was mad as hell with Chuck a week ago she just couldn't let it go. The scarf had been a gift, the third box of presents that Chuck had given her on the day he had finally said "I love you" to her. Blair sobbed into it, instantly staining the silk with her salty tears. Serena prayed for Blair's saintly and hers that Chuck had better be ok. Because when she spotted to tiny gold heart pin dangling from the end of the scarf she knew if Chuck didn't make it, Blair wouldn't either.

"Serena I…I think I'm going to be sick." Blair stated as she quickly rapped the scarf around her neck, pushing Serena out of the way and sprinting down the path way towered the tiny bathroom. She couldn't help it, Blair knew this was bad but then again this wasn't how her relapses went. She always had to force it but this time and the time earlier were not forced with her own finger.

"What's wrong with me?"


	3. Little Wonders

_"Serena I…I think I'm going to be sick." Blair stated as she quickly rapped the scarf around her neck, pushing Serena out of the way and sprinting down the path way towered the tiny bathroom. She couldn't help it, Blair knew this was bad but then again this wasn't how her relapses went. She always had to force it but this time and the time earlier were not forced with her own finger._

_"What's wrong with me?"_

Serena was fast asleep, her ear buds were in to block the real world out for the last thirty minutes of the almost two hour flight. Blair came back from the bathroom after empting her stomach out for the fifth time during the flight; one of the stewardesses had given her some crackers to settle it.

Blair stared out the window at the night sky, fisting the scarf tightly between her fingers as she did. She had stopped crying for now when just about the entire plane had fallen asleep.

"Hi! Hi!" A tiny voice spoke from behind Blair causing her to jump and turn around. She greeted the face of a tiny little boy with a toothy grin and big rosy cheeks. He kind of reminded Blair of Nate and Chuck when they were that age, with his messy dark blond hair and big brown eyes, he was like the best parts of both of them in one tiny package.

"Hi." Blair whispered back as she spotted his parents sleeping beside him. The little boys smile got wider to show off his missing teeth, dimpling his cheeks only to make him more adorable. Blair smiled back at the wonderment in his eyes.

"I Char-wee what's your name?" He had a slight lisp due to his missing teeth as he spoke but Blair understood his question perfectly.

"My names Blair, it's very nice to meet you Charlie." Blair responded quietly, pleasing the boy that she was talking to him, he did look board.

"You're var-wee pitty Blair, just like my mommy!" Charlie stated as he pointed to his sleeping mother. Blair glanced over at the sleeping woman to find indeed she was very beautiful. Blair smiled at the complement; she only had a few people call her pretty so she took every complement she received to heart.

"Why thank you Charlie that's very nice of you to say." Blair thanked the boy for his kind words, it was funny to her because unlike Chuck and Nate this boy must not believe in cooties at this age.

"My daddy says I should always be nice to pitty gurls if they are pitty like mommies. Are you a mommy?" Blair's eyes bulged for a second at Charlie's question, but she had to giggle a bit.

"Oh…No Charlie I'm only nineteen, I'm a little young to be a mommy." Blair smile at Charlie's innocence to life.

"Oh well your still pitty like a mommy, I'm only dis many." Charlie said as he held up four little chubby fingers holding his thumb down with the other hand.

"Wow what a big boy you are." Blair said right before a voice came on above them; it was a woman with a slight French accent like the last one at the airport.

"Attention passengers we are now asking you to fasten your seat belt as the plane descends into Prague Ruzyně Airport, we will be arriving shortly and hope that you had a pleasant fight. Thank you for flying Air France."

"Well Charlie it was nice meeting you." Blair said as she buckled her seatbelt. Charlie was already doing his as she watched his parents start to stir awake.

"Bye, Bye pitty Blair." Charlie waved goodbye as Blair waved back then returned to facing forward only to see Serena buckling her seat belt as the plane started to descend.

"Hey Blair you felling any better?" Serena asked quietly as Blair adjusted the scarf securely around her neck and grabbed her purse off the floor.

"Yeah…a little bit." Blair stated. She didn't really know if Serena was talking about her throwing up or was it Chuck. All she knew was that she had to get out of this plane quickly and get to the hospital to see him now or she was going to explode any minute.

Soon the plane landed at the small airport. Blair and Serena were the first ones to spring up but had to wait for the other passengers to leave before they could. It had been the worst five minutes in Blair's life as she waited in agony for the line to move. But as soon as they hit the tunnel they started speed walking in heels, gracefully and ladylike of course. But before they reached the end a little voice called after them.

"B-Blair waits!" Charlie stumbled down the hall with a large piece of paper in his little hands. Blair and Serena stopped as Blair bent down to see what the little boy wanted. With a big smile he handed Blair the paper. He had drawn Blair a quick picture of a plane and what looked like himself holding hands with Blair, with the words PITTY BLAIR written at the top with some of the letters backwards. It was very cute and Serena awed at it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you very much Charlie." Blair thanked as Charlie came forward to give Blair a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blair blushed a little as the little boy backed up and waved goodbye, meeting up with his tired parents on the way down the tunnel.

"That was so sweet, but come on Blair we better get to the hospital." Serena stated as the girls finished running down the hall into the terminal. Thankfully all they had was their purses so all they had to do was hail a cab. Serena decided once they were on the way she should call her mother.

"Hey mom, what going on have you heard anything yet?"

"Yeah we're here; we got a cab and now on the way to the hospital."

"Alright, just call me when you land okay."

"Ok bye mom." Serena hung up the phone and starred at it for a few seconds before turning towered Blair. Blair looked like a mess as she rolled up the picture Charlie had drawn putting one of her hair bands around it to keep it safe.

"B…mom said that he is in surgery now and that he was in a somewhat stable condition at the moment but that could change." Serena said slowly trying to grasp the situation in a calm manner she didn't even want to tell Blair that they had almost lost him twice already. She was sure Blair would flip if she got a hold of that information.

"S…I'm so scared." Blair said quietly as new tears fell down her face. Serena just held her best friend close as they both cried all the way to the hospital. Serena didn't want to see her best friend like this, she didn't want to lose her brother even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes, and she didn't want Blair to lose the man Serena knew was the only one she truly loved. Serena believed that Chuck and Blair were meant to be even if they always find a way to fuck everything up from time to time. Soul mates since kindergarten.

"_No Sereny I wanna marry Natie." A little Blair Waldorf stomped her foot into the plush carpet of her mother's penthouse living room. She and Serena were dressed up as mini brides complete with white gloves, long veil headbands, and a bouquet of pink peonies for Blair and white Calla Lilies for Serena. Baby Eric was the ring bearer and he had to sit in-between the fighting girls._

"_Why do you always get to marry Natie, this time I want to its only fair." Serena yelled back at her friend as the two boys in top hats and ties that went down to their feet looked on. Blair was angry now she didn't want to marry Chuck he had cooties. _

"_Fine let Nate pick then." Blair said in a huff thinking for sure Nate would pick her but she was mistaken. Both girls turned towered the boys and starred Nate down._

"_Uh…well Serena looks the prettiest today because her mommy let her ware make-up today so I pick her." Nate said stupidly not even regretting it when he saw Blair's eyes fill up with tears. Serena cheered and went over to hug her man. Chuck sat with his mouth agape at his best friend, before he got a chance to say anything Blair took-off running to the kitchen throwing her flowers down with a sob. Chucks face twisted with anger as he punched Nate in the arm before getting up._

"_OW Chuck what was that for?" Nate squealed holding onto his arm in pain._

"_Your such booger brain sometimes Nate." Chuck yelled, picking up the ruined flowers before running after Blair. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Blair hiding under the breakfast table with tears running down her face. Silently he made his way under the table to sit next to her._

"_Go away Chuck." Blair said though her tears and sobs. Chuck wasn't going to listen this time._

"_I think you pretty." Chuck stated trying to hand back her flowers. Blair took them and starred at Chuck with wide eyes._

"_Wha…What?" Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Chuck Bass just tell her she was pretty?_

"_I said I think your pretty Blair, well I think you beautiful actually." Chuck said in a matter a fact kind of way as he wiped the tears off her face with his small hands. Blair was shocked, her own mother didn't even call her beautiful and now here was Chuck Bass of all people calling her that. With her head still in his hands, before Blair had a chance to react Chuck leaned in a kissed her sweetly on the lips. _

"_You don't need make-up Waldorf; it'll make you taste icky." Chuck said as he pulled back to find a blushing Blair. She nodded her head not knowing what to say._

"_Come on, marry me then we can steal Eric from Serena so he can be our baby instead." Chuck stated with a smile as he pulled Blair out from under the table. She held onto his hand interlocking their fingers as they walked back to the living room._

"_Oh-Kay!"_

Before the girls knew it the taxi had pulled up to the Hospital Serena's mother had told them he was at. Blair was still crying as Serena paid the driver and then pulled her out of the car.

"Come on Blair everything is going to be okay."


	4. Just By Looking At Him

_Before the girls knew it the taxi had pulled up to the Hospital Serena's mother had told them he was at. Blair was still crying as Serena paid the driver and then pulled her out of the car._

_"Come on Blair everything is going to be okay."_

"Hi, hello we're here for Charles Bass." Serena said loudly to a nurse that was sitting behind a desk, typing away at a computer as the two girls waited anxiously in front of her. The nurse looked up at the two girls and nodded thankfully she could understand English, because if she didn't Blair would have strangled her.

"Ah…yes go up to the waiting room on floor D, he's still in surgery so I'll have to send a doctor to you two for an update on his condition." The nurse said kindly as she pointed to the elevators on the other side of the room. Serena thanked the nurse before she pulled Blair into the elevator. As the doors closed Blair broke out into another fit of tears.

"Serena, wha…what if he doesn't make it?" Blair cried into her friends shoulder as the road the elevator up to floor D. Serena quickly pushed her best friend back so she was against the wall.

"Blair…you have to calm down, you're not helping the situation at all when you say stuff like that, I know what this is doing to you and its hurting me to but we can't give up on him ok." Serena wanted to scream at Blair but she understood what her friend was going though, how hurt she was but Serena just knew everything was going to be fine. Blair stared at her with wide eyes as Serena's words sunk in.

"Your right Serena we…we have to be strong for Chuck." Blair said in almost a whisper, she just wanted to see him it was the only way she was going to believe he was somewhat ok, if only she could she him breathing then she would know and trust what Serena was saying. Soon the elevators stopped and the girls descended down to corridor to a little empty glass room that had the words ICU VISITOR WAITING ROOM in English and Czech. The girls silently sat down in the small unconformable plastic chairs and waited. Blair watched the clock as the seconds passed by, she glanced down at the foreign magazines on the counter and looked on at the somewhat abused kids' toys that were strewn across the dirty blue and red carpet you would only find at a doctor's office or elementary schools. Serena wanted to call her mom but had spotted the NO CELLPHONE sing outside the glass window. They waited an entire hour before suddenly a tall man in a lab coat came around the corner holding onto a clipboard.

"Hello Ladies, I'm Dr. Vlcek." That man spoke in a thick accent as both girls heads shot up to greet him, Serena reached out to shake the man's hand then Blair before the doctor took a chair and pulled it in front of them to sit.

"We'll I have good news and bad news, the good news is that we were very much successful in the removal of the bullet, luckily Mr. Bass was not shot near any vital organs. As such he should make a full recovery. But as I said before the bad news is that we did have to revive him several times because of blood loss and as a result Mr. Bass is not able to breathe on his own, he has been hooked up to a ventilator, but sadly he is now in a comatose state which we are not sure he will awake from." The doctor finished his speech before handing a sobbing Blair a tissue. Serena just nodded along to what he say was paying very close attention so she could repeat it to her mother later. The doctor stood up, pushing the chair back. Before he turned to leave he pulled out a large plastic bag and handed it to Blair.

"These are Mr. Bass's things, even if everything seems to be there we know he was mugged because the paramedics that brought him in said that he was muttering something like "they took it, they took it" so the police are now looking for the suspects, hopefully when Mr. Bass wakes up he can tell them what exactly what they took, I'll send a nurse in when it's ok to see him." Serena thanked the doctor as he left then turned towered Blair who had set the bag in her lap.

"B, I'm going to get you something to eat, you should really eat something after today and I saw a hotel across the street so I'm going to see if I can get us a room." Serena said standing up to leave before Blair stopped her.

"I'm not leaving him alone Serena, you can go to the hotel but I'm staying with him." Blair said in a serious tone that scared Serena a little. She wasn't going to argue with her she was already not feeling good so Serena wanted food in her and they would talk about the hotel later.

"Okay B, I'll be back in a little bit so why don't you take little walk while we wait for them to get him ready okay." Serena suggested as she walked away from Blair leaving her alone in the little glass room. Blair decided that a walk wasn't such a bad idea. Taking her purse and the bag and silently made her way down the many hallways on floor D of the hospital. Blair's heels made a light clicking sound on the tile as she walked making her feel small and alone. She had a million thoughts rush through her head, causing more tears to fall down her face. 'Is he ok?', 'Will he wake up?', 'Will he ever say "I'm Chuck Bass!" again?' Blair felt weak, weak because she couldn't do anything to help; all she could think of was the empire state building.

"I should have gone so…sooner…err." In that moment Blair's world spun as she slid down the white brick wall in the middle of the hall, without her knowledge she had made her way down into the NICU/Nursery hall.

Blair let everything go when she hit the ground, curling her legs to her chest she sobbed into her stockings staining them with her salty tears. Her purse and the plastic bag forgotten until something in the bag clinked against the ground when it hit the tile. Blair's head picked up at the sound, glancing down at the back before opening it and spilling the contents into her lap. The biggest thing was Chuck's wallet but Blair moved that aside. Chuck's gold pinky ring was there and his bracelet and a gold pocket watch she had never seen before. She picked it up and opened it before gasping at the inscription that was etched into the inside cover.

**_ To My Darling Son Charles, I Believe In You ~ Love Lily_**

Blair had no clue Lily had given Chuck this beautiful gift, she knew Lily loved Chuck like a son and she now felt bad for Lily because she probably was suffering with heartache for Chuck just like she was. Putting the watch down Blair spotted the small Silver lighter next to his cell phone that Nate and Serena had given him when all four of them had celebrated Chuck buying the Empire. They had gotten it engraved to say 'THE BOSS' in bold fancy print. Blair had to laugh a bit at the memory of that night when all of them got so drunk that Serena fell of the bar stool in the penthouse and Nate had smashed the tiny 'Congrats' cake in Chucks face.

Picking up the wallet Blair smiled at it, she had gotten it for him on his birthday, teasing him about him being younger than her (by only seven months as he put it) before she gave him his real "present". Upon opening it the first thing in front was Chuck's drivers license. Blair had always wondered why he had gotten one because he had Arthur the drive him around. Flipping it over she was assaulted by his collection of credit cards and in the pocket was about two hundred dollars in cash. "If Chuck was mugged why didn't they take his money?" Blair wondered how strange it was that they didn't take the money. Wasn't that the whole reason someone is mugged for? With that thought aside Blair flipped the second flap only to find about five picture slots with tons of pictures stuffed into them but the ones on the top of each pile stood out to her the most. The first one was black and white and Blair knew instantly that it was Chuck's 'mother'; he had the same picture on his night stand at his penthouse. The next surprised her it was a picture of herself, Chuck, Serena and Nate when they were about five, they we're on the Alice in Wonderland statue in Central Park. Serena and Nate were making funny faces at the camera as a young Chuck whispered something into a blushing Blair's ear. Blair smiled at the memory as she went onto the next photo. She had to gasp at the next one because she didn't even know it had been taken. It was herself lying in Chuck's bed; it looked to be about mid morning because the sun was kissing her bare back as the white sheets covered and wrapped around her nude body, she had a smile on her face as if she was dreaming something wonderful. Then she remembered that this photo must have been taken the morning after Chuck had said 'I love you' because like in the photo she had woken up to Chuck smiling at her and a pink peonies tucked into her messy curls. More tears ran down her face as she was flooded with memories as the rest of the pictures were all of her smiling or blowing kisses. She had no clue that he had kept all those pictures of her but it also made her giggle a bit because she too had pictures of him in her purse and she has yet to take them out.

Finally after a while Blair decided it was time to get off the floor and head back to the waiting room to wait for Serena, she was shocked to she had only left for the walk ten minutes ago. But when Blair stood up she accidentally bumped into a chunky African American woman.

"Oh honey are you alright, I'm sorry about that." The woman a fairly decent American accent, so Blair understood her perfectly and apologized while quickly picking up her things.

"So, which ones yours?" The lady asked as she pointed to the glass window behind Blair. Blair turned around puzzled as to what the lady was pointing at until she saw about a dozen babies sleeping and wiggling around in little plastic cribs. Blair was shocked for a second before she turned around to the lady again.

"Oh no…I was just walking around I must have wondered down here and not even noticed." Blair laughed at her mistake her mind was in a totally different place then her body. The lady smiled as Blair noticed that she was dressed up like a nurse and that her name take said something about NICU nurse on it.

"Oh that's okay Hun…well seine you're here do you mind helping me with something I'm a little short handed it being two in the morning and all?" The nurse smiled at Blair and pleaded with her eyes for Blair's help.

"Um…sure what do you need?" Blair was led into the nursery and was quickly sat down into a pink rocking chair in the middle of the room by the nurse. Blair set her bags on the ground and waited patiently for instructions.

"I need to tend to a couple of babies that were just born and need a good washing, what I need you to do honey is this poor little sweet thing right here needs his bottle." The nurse scooped up the tiniest baby she had ever seen and gently placed him in Blair's awaiting arms with the tiny hospital bottle full of formula.

"Poor thing, he was just born about two hours ago. Sadly his mother has passed away only after five minutes of meeting the little angle." The nurse said softly as she showed Blair how to feed him. Blair's heart broke for the little baby as the nurse told the story.

"Oh my…that's terrible; it's going to be hard for him growing up without a mother. What's his name?" Blair asked as she started to feed the baby he cooed and wiggled in her arms making a big smile spread across her face.

"His name is Charles, now honey just do what your doin now, and when you're done just put him back in the crib and I'm right through that door so, just tell me you're done and you can be on your way." The nurse left after she finished telling Blair the information. After she was out of sight Blair looked down at Charles as more tears clouded her eyes.

"Hi Charles, you're so perfect and tiny I can't imagine what life is going to be for you without a mother. Well maybe I can, I have my own Charles down the hall he's grown up without his mother for nineteen years and let's just say his life has been rough. But you know what you just have to go on in life and find yourself a best friend that will love you even if you don't think they do and let them into your life, your best friends will be your family and you'll never feel lonely when they are around to help you. Because Charles you're loved even if nobody tells you at first, you're loved by all the people that you let into your heart." Blair didn't even know where she was going with this little speech, she kind of felt like she was trying to talk to Chuck through this tiny angle in her arms. So as she held Charles in her weak arms she knew just by looking at him that for some reason that everything was going to be ok. She believed with all her heart that everything was going to be fine and that Chuck was going to pull though. Just by looking at him she knew.

"All done?" Blair cooed as Charles let go of the empty bottle and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Blair set the bottle down. She rocked the baby for a few more seconds before she got up and put him back in the crib leaving him with a soft kiss to his soft forehead.

"Bye Charles." Blair said her goodbyes to the sleeping baby then to the nurse as instructed and was out the door headed back to the waiting room where Serena was just walking into as Blair rounded the corner.

"Hey B…I got you a salad if you want it, how was the walk?" Serena asked as Blair sat down next to her. She was hungry now that she thought about it, but she hoped this time she could keep it down.

"Cleared my head a bit, did you know your mom gave Chuck a watch with a very beautiful inscription in it?" Blair asked taking a bite of her salad it was actually good for it being hospital food.

"Yeah she loves him you know; speaking of my mom she just landed and is staying with me at the hotel. I'm still guessing that you are staying here instead of sleeping at the hotel right?" Serena asked with an annoyed look on her face, she wanted Blair to get a good night sleep but her best friend wasn't having it.

"That right Serena I'm not leaving Chu…" Blair didn't get to finish her sentence because a nurse came into the room with a tired smile on her face.

"Miss Van der Woodsen, Miss Waldorf one of you can go in and see mister Bass but he still hasn't woken up I'm afraid it may take some time." The nurse said softly waiting for the girls to respond.

"You go ahead B…I'll come in and check on you when my mom gets here okay." Serena smiled as her friend stood up to leave, thanking Serena for letting her go. Blair clutched onto the scarf that was still around her neck as the nurse led her down the halls of the ICU.

"Right this way Miss Waldrof." The nurse led Blair down until they reached a door marked 812, Chuck's carts and things were by the door with the name of his doctor and the nurses on staff. The nurse turned to leave as Blair clutched the handle before turning in the nurse's direction.

"Thank you." Blair thanked the nurse then turned the handle of the door before quickly sliding inside shutting it softly as she stood facing the back of the door. Taking a deep breath Blair prepared herself for the worst. For the second time that day she prayed, fisting the scarf between her fingers.

"Dear God, please let everything be okay."

* * *

**Wow this took forever. But it was worth it. Baby Charles is my favorite part! _REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU Y_**_**OU OWN BABY CHUCK! :D**_ Click the button you know you wanna!


	5. Takes Two to Tango

_"Thank you." Blair thanked the nurse then turned the handle of the door before quickly sliding inside shutting it softly as she stood facing the back of the door. Taking a deep breath Blair prepared herself for the worst. For the second time that day she prayed, fisting the scarf between her fingers._

_"Dear God, please let everything be okay."_

The sound of the ventilator and Chuck's heart monitor was the soundtrack of the small hospital room as Blair listened silently to the machines that were the proof that Chuck was indeed alive. But Blair's heavy breathing was now overpowering the sounds.

"Come on Blair you can do it, be brave for once." Blair spat at herself softly convincing her body to turn around. But when she finally built up the courage to do so, tears instantly filled her eyes and spilled down at alarming speed not showing any intention in stopping anytime soon. That wasn't Chuck in the bed. "It can't be him", Blair thought as she slowly made her way to the side of his bed. It didn't look like the Chuck she knew and loved. Her Chuck didn't have tons of wires sticking out his arms and face. She almost couldn't even see his face with the huge tubes that were breathing for him sticking out of his mouth. To Blair he looked dead, his face was very pale and when she reached out to curl her fingers into his he was cold to the touch. Luckily there was a chair next to the bed because Blair's legs only could take so much before they collapsed as she broke out into a painful sob.

"I'm so sorry Chuck." Blair choked out in a whisper as she pushed some of his messy hair out of his face with her free hand. Blair pushed the chair close as she could before she lightly pushed her tear stained face into the itchy hospital blanket that covered him.

"I know you never paid much attention in science class, but I did so I know for a fact you can possibly hear me. Chuck, I love you and right now I don't care that you slept with Je…Jenny or that you tried to trade me to Jack…I…I…don't care, all I care about is you and the fact that you have to wake up. Please Chuck please wake up I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you Chuck, Please…ple…please Chuck wake up for me. I need you…so much." Blair sobbed into Chuck's unresponsive body as her fingers silently ran across his cold ones.

She had no clue how long she had sat there holding his hand, she had kicked off her shoes and placed her coat and bag on the floor next to her. She had tried stopping her tears many times before they had suddenly dried up without her knowledge as she had fallen into a light sleep; her head gently snuggled into Chuck's leg. Blair had talked to him for a bit before she had fallen asleep. She had talked to him about times that she remembered about them when they were younger and how much she regretted not going to the Empire State building sooner, thus causing more tears and heartache, she also talked about little Charlie and baby Charles. After awhile she did wake up when a nurse came in and checked on Chuck's medication. The nurse had told her that it was now about six in the morning and that Serena had gone to the hotel with her mother for the night. Blair thanked the nurse before she went on her way closing the door quietly. Blair glanced around the room to see that the sun was just coming up out the small window in the corner of the white room. Blair turned back to Chuck, who still hasn't made any indication that he was waking up soon. Blair didn't sleep well with the hours that she got; she kept having strange dreams that awoke her often. So now along with her sore back from sleeping upright in a chair she was also very tired.

"Morning Chuck." Blair whispered leaning forward to kiss his cheek and brush her fingers through his messy hair. Thankfully he wasn't as cold as he was before and the color was back in his face, probably from the many blood transfusions they had given him.

"Lily and Serena should be coming soon, I bet Lily has gone ballistic in worry and my only guess is when Nate finds ou…" Blair didn't get to finish before she had to rush to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach out for what felt like the hundredth time sense yesterday. After flushing the toilet Blair backed away from it as if it was going to bite her. Silently she sat against the wall of the tiny bathroom trying to catch her breath as the nauseous feeling went away.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Blair said aloud trying to figure out why she was throwing up all of a sudden, it couldn't have been her bulimia because she wasn't doing it on purpose. Blair was not happy and very confused.

"Blair?" Blair's head snapped up to see Serena and Lily standing in the doorway looking down at her with worried faces.

"Serena, I don't know what's wrong with me." Blair said shaking her head before her best friend helped her off the ground. Serena was very concerned for Blair and hugged her in reassurance.

"Ow!" Blair let out a yelp as Serena chest came in contact with her own; strangely Blair was highly sore in the front along with her back. Serena pulled back quickly staring at her friend in shock.

"Blair honey, are you alright?" Lily asked from behind the two girls. Blair put on a fake smile before shaking her head.

"Yeah I guess I'm just sore from sleeping in the chair. How are you Lily?" Blair responded before lightly hugging Lily avoiding the sore areas. Lily smiled at Blair and as her eyes started to tear up with motherly worry.

"Fine, how…how is Charles doing?" Lily asked as all three woman turned to see Chuck lying in the hospital bed still hooked up to all the machines.

"Nothing has changed really, he just needs to wake up that's all." Blair said softly before leading Lily over to the chair so she could let her sit next to her adoptive son. Serena put her arm around Blair's waist before speaking suddenly.

"Hey mom I'm going to take Blair downstairs to get something to eat we'll be back soon." Serena motioned Blair out of the room so her mom could have some alone time with her step bother. Blair knew she had to leave at some point but was not so keen on going. But without much of a fuss Serena got her to go into the small café downstairs.

"Here eat up." Serena said handing Blair what looked like a blueberry muffin and a coffee. Blair hesitated as Serena sat down, but took a bite when she saw the evil glare pass on Serena's face. Serena sipped her own coffee as she watched her friend eat. Serena was getting worried about her best friend; she was trying to figure out why her friend was sick all of a sudden. She thought at first it had something to do with Chuck being shot and all but she did recall. Blair had gotten sick _before_ she had found out about him.

"Blair?" Serena asked getting Blair's attention as she drank her coffee. Serena knew she shouldn't ask what she was about to but she needed the facts to try to figure this out.

"Yeah?" Blair asked with a puzzled look on her face. Serena was staring at her strangely and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Um…what did you do with Chuck the night you went to see him last week?" Serena asked slowly hoping Blair didn't choke on her coffee or something. But to Serena's relief she only looked up at her with hooded eyes and a sad smile.

"_This whole night…__**didn't**__ happen!" _

"Blair?" Serena tried to get her friends attention, but Blair was long gone by then.

_Blair sat at the bar sipping on her drink staring at the counter as Chuck went to retrieve his iPod. Soon he was back shaking his head and looking back at the room ever once in a while._

"_Everything okay Chuck?" Blair asked with a smile as he came around the back of her chair. Chucks head sprang up at Blair's question. _

"_Oh…yeah…um let's forget the music I couldn't find my iPod." Chuck suggested pulling Blair off the chair before removing her coat and placing it in the empty seat. _

"_Okay…I told you we didn't need it." Blair smiled looking up at a smirking Chuck._

"_Yeah, your right." Chuck smiled before placing a light kiss on Blair's lips. Blair instantly deepened the kiss, missing the way his lips tasted and felt against her glossy ones. She could taste toothpaste and a hint of scotch on his breath as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to tangle with hers. Blair had let out several moans of pleasure as Chuck picked her up out of the chair, making Blair rap her legs around his waist as Chuck led her over to the couch. She was so intoxicated with the feeling that she didn't even notice her dress pool around her feet and her back as he pressed her into the couch cushions._

"_I love you." Chuck whispered as he placed wet kisses up and down her pale neck. It was his kryptonite, his alkies heel and Blair knew this. Blair craned her neck and let out another moan as his fingers traveled silently across her heated body._

"_I love you too." She missed this, missed him and his love. She couldn't understand why she had let him slip though her freshly manicured fingers like she did. It was too good, too perfect for words the way they fit into each others arms. It felt like all she needed to even function was to see face, feel his touch, his lips, his….._

"Blair?" Serena startled Blair out of her day dream as she slapped her hand on the table in front of her. Blair's head sprang up as her eyes misted over she wanted to hold onto that moment of bliss because the memories of later that night pierced her broken heart like a thousand knifes.

"Hmm?" Blair stared at her best friend who was giving her a sympathetic and worried look. Serena's blue eyes stared into Blair's brown ones as she slowly started to ask the question again.

"What happened the night you went to see Chuck?" Blair stared at her, and then swallowed hard.

"If...if you're wondering if we _"did it"_ then the answer is yes, we did Serena." Blair turned away from the blond not wanting to show her tears any longer. Serena sighed then had the nerve to ask her hurting friend one more question.

"Well did you guys use you know…protection?" Serena was not prepared for Blair's reaction.

"Why does it matter to you Serena…what are you trying to get at?"Blair was clearly upset and just wanted to go back upstairs and get as far away from Serena as she possibly could. But before she could get past the café doors Serena called back to her.

"Nothing B, I'm just saying it takes two to tango, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Well sorry for the long wait I went camping (finally doing something this summer) and playing with my new Guinea Pig Orbie! Hope you liked it and please Review and thank you everybody who reviewed last time. Plus if any one has any suggestions please make them because I would love to hear what you guys think! 3**


	6. Oh, Dream Maker, You Heart Breaker

_"Why does it matter to you Serena…what are you trying to get at?"Blair was clearly upset and just wanted to go back upstairs and get as far away from Serena as she possibly could. But before she could get past the café doors Serena called back to her._

_"Nothing B, I'm just saying it takes two to tango, doesn't it?"_

Blair was mad, no she was pissed and she had no clue why. Storming upstairs her heels created a loud clicking sound as they stomped down the tiled floors of the hospital. Blair was pissed at Serena, she was mad at her shoes, she was angry with Chuck for going to the god awful place and getting himself shot, leaving her with a broken heart and now a broken heel.

"Damn it!" Blair shouted though fresh angry tears. She was to worked up to notice Lily in the doorway of Chucks room when she fell forward and planted her knees into the tile. Sighing in complete defeat Blair sat on the dirty tile and took her shoe off letting the broken heel dangle by the treads going cross eyed staring at it. Lily was looking at Blair in shock as the girl she had always seen so poised and proper since she met her at the age of five suddenly brake into a fit of laughter as she sobbed on the floor of a dirty hospital.

"Blair, honey are you okay?" Lily asked softly walking toward the broken looking girl. Blair Waldorf felt like a lost little girl in that moment, she didn't feel like the mature, proper woman she worked so hard to appear as. So she laughed she laughed at the fact she was falling apart and it actually brought relieve, She truly loved Serena for being her best friend, she loved Chuck for being a stubborn pain in the ass and right now she loved her broken six hundred and fifty dollar Prada pumps.

"Yes, yes Lily I'm fine...I'm okay...thank you." Blair responded sweetly, coming to her senses as Lily helped the poor girl to her now shoe less feet. Quickly Blair dusted herself off with her free hand then wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Blair honey maybe you should come back to the hotel with me and Serena tonight." Lily suggested but Blair shrugged her off.

"No...Lily I have to stay with Chuck...I...I...I can't leave him Lily." Blair choked out trying to take in slow breaths to calm herself down. Lily rubbed Blair's

back soothingly.

"Alright Blair I understand. Is Serena still down stairs?" Lily asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Yes I believe so." Blair responded turning to walk into Chucks room, leaving the woman to stand in the hallway before saying goodbye off to find her daughter.

Closing the door quietly, Blair tossed her shoes onto a couch that was up against the wall on the opposite side of the room before making her way back to the chair she was sitting in earlier next to Chuck. He hadn't changed since she had seen him last and that made her heart brake more. Taking his hand in hers, Blair gently brushed her fingers over his hand then planted tiny kisses to his fingers as tears slid down her face. Blair gently laid her head down so she could kind of see his face, the breathing tube was blocking her view a bit. Her head was now almost resting on his shoulder so she could still see his face and be close to it too. Quietly Blair reached up and started stroking his hair, it was stating to get greasy from lack of showering but she could care less. After a few minuets of silence Blair stated to hum a nameless tune, but then picked up onto what she was actually humming and started to quietly sing to sleeping Chuck.

"Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day." As Blair sang she stated thinking back to random moments and that conversation she just had with Serena.

"_Don't go." Chuck Bass actually whined as Blair quickly dressed in jeans of all things, she had Dorota drop of a bag of her things when she went out with Chuck so that she had them in the morning. _

"_Chuck I'm already late for Nate's fitting." Blair said as Chuck grabbed her from behind pressing her against his bare chest. Blair let out a squeak that turned into a moan as Chuck started kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot under her ear and around her neck. Before his hands reached for the hem of her shirt she quickly pushed him away garbing her purse and phone off the floor._

"_Bye Chuck, I have to go." Blair quickly kissed him goodbye and was nearly out the door when she heard him shout._

"_Fine but I'll be texting you when your gone, you'll be so hot and bothered by the time you get there that you'll come running strait back here Waldorf!"~ _

"Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going I'm going your way."

'What if Serena was right?' 'What if I am...dare I say it?' Blair thought as more tears came down her face. She didn't know what this could mean if it were true. She had talked to Chuck about the subject before she thought it would be a sour note in his book.

"_Have you ever thought about kids?" Blair asked as her and Chuck hand in hand walked down the path in the cemetery. Blair had urged Chuck to visit his parents graves today and his only request was for her to come with him. _

"_Can't say that I have." Chuck replied as he led her up a hill with yellow roses in his free had. His mothers favorite. _

"_Never?" Blair asked in disbelief, she had her future childrens names picked out already and he has never even though about a child in general. But she had to cut him some slack he was Chuck Bass after all._

"_Well, one time I contemplated it but I had to come to the conclusion that the only woman worthy of having kids with Chuck Bass was already making plans to have kids with somebody else." Chuck said as he led her to the graves of his parents at the bottom of the hill by a large oak tree._

"_Oh...and she is...?" Blair asked sadly thinking it was some blond tramp or a playboy bunny not liking the idea or how this conversation was going._

"_You."Chuck said with a smile kissing her lips before putting the flowers down on his mothers grave. Blair's face lit up with a smile as she put the lilies she had in her hands down on the opposite grave._

"_Me...but..." Blair started but Chuck interrupted her._

"_Oh please little Audrey and Nathaniel Jr.- I've seen the scrapbook Blair, you want 2.5 children and a big house with a picket fence in the Hamptons. Everybody can guess that." Chuck said with a sad excuse for a smirk on his face._

"_Well...a girl can change her mind, maybe I want a little boy, with his fathers devilish smirk and a thing for purple bow ties." Blair stated with a smile causing Chuck to roll his eyes._

"_No...a little girl with her mothers big beautiful brown eyes and bouncy chocolate curls that she styles with the latest headbands and little white gloves on her dainty fingers that she will probably have her father rapped around." Chuck pulled Blair into his side as the made there way back up the hill. _

"_Maybe but absolutely no gloves I hated my mother for making me ware them." Blair stated before Chuck brought her gloved hand to his lips._

"_Okay no gloves."_

"There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end-."

'What if he never wakes up?' 'What if I'm left to do this on my own?' Blair's mind was reeling and she was making herself sick again with worry.

"_CHARLES BARTHOLOMEW BASS!" Blair screamed as she tried pushing her boyfriend out of the way putting her hands over her face._

"_Oh come on Blair you know the camera loves you." Chuck laughed as he jumped off the bed with a small video camera in his hand. Blair growled as she glanced at the clock next to her on the night stand._

"_Sure when its not five-thirty in the morning and I'm dressed to perfection." Blair spat trying to cover her body from the cameras view. Chuck just laughed more as he walked closer to Blair's side of the bed. Sitting down next to her, he flipped the camera around so you could see his face._

"_Sorry YouTubers but no porn will be posted this week, Miss Waldorf is not in the mood for a cameo." Chuck chuckled as Blair's face turned a strange color of red and purple as she tried to knock the camera out of his hand._

"_Ugh...you so are so disgusting...and you will NOT put this on YouTube Chuck." Blair screeched. Chuck rolled his eyes before putting the camera down facing them on the night stand. Chuck quickly got on top of Blair pinning her down, she struggled for a second before Chucks lips made contact with hers._

"_I love you." Chuck said pulling back looking into her big brown doe eyes._

"_I love you too." Blair responded with a smile._

"_But, seriously with a body like yours it needs to be shown to the world via YouTube." Chuck said trying to suppress a laugh as Blair's face turned purple/red again._

"_Ugh your heinous."_

"Waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend," Tears stung Blair's face as she continued singing to her love. She almost hated looking at him with the many wires and machines that were hooked up to him. She wanted to save him but how could she, Blair Waldorf was no angel but she could remember a time when Chuck though she was. The thought about when the gang was about thirteen made her chuckle a bit though her tears.

"_CHUCK DUDE WATCH OUT!" Thirteen year old Nate yelled at his best friend who was to busy flirting with some blond chick to notice the soccer ball hurdling toward his head. Chuck turned around at a bad time to only be smacked directly in the face by the ball. The blond chick screamed and ran as blood sprayed from Chucks nose and mouth, sadly for Chuck he had just gotten his braces on. _

"_Chuck!" Blair, Serena and Nate screamed as Blair shot off toward her bleeding friend. Chuck was now on his back, luckily he had landed in the grass. Blood covered the entire front of his shirt. Blair not even thinking knelt down in the mud even though she was dressed in all white._

"_Chuck! Chuck! Wake up!" Blair screamed in worry as Nate and Serena crowded around a moaning Chuck. Chucks eyes flickered open as he tried to regain concessions._

"_Oh god Chuck can you hear me?" Blair asked before screaming at Nate and Serena to go get help. As she watched to two blonds run off Chuck started talking._

"_Am I dead? Are you an angle? Because your so beautiful." Chuck asked in a low voice as he touched Blair's now red cheek._

"_No Chuck its me Blair are you okay, your bleeding like crazy?" Blair tried to clean some of the blood of with a Kleenex she found in her purse but it was still coming._

"_Blair? Ow...stop that hurts." Chuck yelped as Blair tried her best to sit him up. He was defiantly going to have to get stitches and a trip to the orthodontist was in dire need, the metal of his braces were all broken. God Nate sure had one hell of a kick._

"_God you know your really pretty Waldorf, beautiful Blair, angel Blair." Chuck said as he laid back down in the muddy grass, his eyes opened and closed repeatedly until he was just staring at Blair's heated face._

"_Beautiful angel."_

"Moon River and me." Blair finished with a quivering lip as she pushed her face into his thigh, her fingers laced into his.

"Wake up Chuck, I need you so much, I can't...I can't do this by myself." Blair begged as she cried harder into the itchy blanket. Blair was so absorbed in her tears that she didn't hear the doctor and nurses rush into the room until two of the nurses were pulling her out of her chair and yanking her away from Chuck.

"Whats going on?" Blair sobbed as she heard the machines scream in alarm. The nurses still trying to pull her out.

"Miss we need you out of the way-" One of the nurses started but another nurse interrupted her.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" The nurse screamed as the two holding onto a crying Blair pulled her to the door, but she resisted. His heart monitor suddenly went flat lined as the doctor and nurses rushed to keep him alive. But before Blair's world went dark she heard herself scream but to her it sounded miles away.

"NO,CHUCK!"

* * *

**Well sorry for the long wait I had a bad case of writers block. Hope you like the new chapter and please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Baby Changes Everything

"_He's going into cardiac arrest!" The nurse screamed as the two holding onto a crying Blair pulled her to the door, but she resisted. His heart monitor suddenly went flat lined as the doctor and nurses rushed to keep him alive. But before Blair's world went dark she heard herself scream but to her it sounded miles away._

_"NO,CHUCK!"_

"**Here you go Miss, your brand new baby boy." A nurse said sweetly as she gently handed a small blue bundle into a tired and sweaty Blair's arms. Blair smiled at the nurse than turned to look down at her baby. But when she glanced down she was greeted with a head of very curly dark brown hair. Highly confused as to why her baby had curly hair she quickly looked at the nurse in disgust because clearly this was not her baby. This baby looked more like a Jonas and not a Bass.**

"**Excuse me but this is not my baby!" Blair spat as she tried to hand the baby back to a very shocked looking nurse.**

"**No B this is yours, I think he looks just like Mike, don't you think so?" Serena interrupted as she smiled at Blair's side dressed in ugly medical scrubs.**

"**What? Who the hell is Mike?" Blair screamed as she watched the nurse leave and Serena sit next to her on the bed. **

"**Blair honey you know Mike, Mike the guy that you met at Columbia last year. You guys have dated ever since and now that you have graduated you guys decided to try for a baby." Serena squealed as Blair looked on in utter disbelief. Who the fuck in Mike? When did she get into Columbia? Why in the world would she have a baby with someone other then Chuck, and what happened in the last few years? **

**Suddenly a man that looked like a complete pot head/ Brooklyn hobo came stumbling into the room. He had long curly brown hair like the baby and to Blair's horror a beard that looked as if it still had last weeks dinner stuck in it. Tears streamed down Blair's face as she looked between Serena and the baby.**

"**Hey, sorry I'm late my dealer was bein a dewsh-bag so I was like fukket, so iz dat my boy?" Blair's eyes went wide at his Jersey accent and the fact that she got the pot head thing right. Blair started sobbing as the baby started crying along with her.**

"**Serena were is Ch...Chuck?" Blair choked staring at her smiling friend.**

"**Blair Chuck died three years ago, whats the matter with you?" Serena said confused at how her friend was acting.**

"**No...no S...I was in Prague and I was...I was preg..."Blair tried her hardest to remember.**

"**No B...Chucks dead and what you thought was a baby was really a bad case of food poisoning and gas." Serena tried to reassure her friend of the information she was giving her. Blair's crying kicked up a notch as the baby screamed louder.**

"**No...no this cant be happening, not to me...Chuck...CHUCK!"**

"CHUCK!" Blair screamed as she shot up, quickly scanning the room to find Serena standing at the end of the hospital bed she was laying on. She glanced down to find herself on that crinkly paper that doctors have you sit on,in her clothes and missing her broken shoes she had left in Chucks room. Chuck, was he okay...?

"Serena oh thank god, Is Chuck alright...please tell me he is fine...please." Blair started sobbing as the thought of earlier came rushing back to her.

"Blair you have to calm down, Chuck is fine they were able to revive him and he is now in stable condition. But are you ok Blair? I was able to convince the nurses that you were okay after they took you vitals." Serena's word brought relief to Blair, Chuck was fine thats all she wanted to know. Blair slipped off the bed and walked over to her friend. Absentmindedly she reached up and clutched the scarf in reassurance.

"Can I just go back and see him now?" Blair asked as Serena blocked her way out. Blair frowned as her attempts failed as the blond blocked the doorway.

"B...you need to take this." Serena said as she handed Blair a box out of the paper bag Blair had failed to noticed in Serena's hand earlier. Blair took the box gingerly knowing that this was coming, she just didn't want it to be like this.

"Serena I can't, not with Chuck being practically on his death bed. I couldn't bare it if something happened to him...I wouldn't survive." Blair choked up tears as Serena pulled her friend in for a hug that was long over due.

"Shh...I'm going to be right here, the doctor even said that he was doing better even with the scare that we just had." Serena tried to sooth Blair, rubbing her back and whispering good things to her. Blair backed up from the blonds embrace and tried to put on a smile.

"Alright lets get this over with so I can get back to Chuck." Blair sighed as Serena led her into the small bathroom.

Five minuets later both girls sat on the edge of the bathtub that was in the room, patiently awaiting the results.

"Whatever happens Blair, just know that I'm always here for you." Serena stated wholeheartedly as the timer went off on her phone indicating time was up. Blair sighed nodding her head as she got up to check the test.

"Remember B...two lines if positive, and one line if its negative." Serena spoke up as Blair reached for the little white stick. Taking in a deep breath Blair slowly glanced down at the test in her hand. This was without a question the moment Blair would someday look back on and truthfully say was the most wonderful and frightening day in her life.

Plain as day were two pink lines and as soon as the feeling set in both girls started to cry. Blair hugged her best friend tightly as both girls laughed and cried until no tears were left.

"You know the last time this happened we were doing the same thing, but now I'm not relived that I'm not...I'm actually so happy right now that I am but also scared." Blair said looking back down at the test remembering the day back in high school clearly. She wasn't angry, she was overjoyed with the thought of having something so little of Chuck's right under her own skin. She now had something to hold onto as her hope died each second his eyes didn't open.

"Come on B lets go see how Chucks doing." Serena silently led her down the hall to Chuck's room and let her go in first. He was still hooked up to all the machines and the ventilator and to her relief his heart was going strong. The door closed as Blair and Serena walked over to Chucks bed and sat down in the two chairs next to him on either side. Blair and Serena both took one of his hands in theirs. It was now about eight o'clock at night and Lily had gone off to make some phone calls and pick up dinner for the girls some time around when Blair was asleep. Serena had told Lily about her suspicions, to her surprise Lily actually looked happy when Serena had told her and advised her daughter to go pick up a test for Blair.

"How am I going to tell him Serena?" Blair asked never taking her eyes off his face. Serena reached over for Blair's free hand and placed hers on top trying to calm her best friend the best she could.

"B...If Chuck wakes up..."

"When he wakes up!" Blair interrupted Serena when she accidentally said 'if'. Blair wanted no negativity around Chuck's sleeping form who was inches away from the girls.

"Sorry...When Chuck wakes up you may need to wait until he can talk clearly before giving him the big news." Serena suggested patting Blair's free hand.

"But if you want I'll tell him with you." Serena smiled sadly as she saw a single tear roll down Blair's cheek. But Blair shook her head no. She wanted to tell him by herself she just didn't know how to go about the act. Blair's lip quivered before she pushed her face into Chuck's leg scratching her face on the blanket. Serena let go of Blair's hand than sat back in the chair staring at her two friends with sadness on her face. Blair sobbed as Serena looked on wishing Chuck would just wake up before something happens to Blair because right now Serena was sure her heart was in a million pieces.

"Serena, honey can you come here for a second?" Lily asked in a whisper as she poked her head through the door. Serena quickly stood up then made her way to her mother, closing the door behind her.

"Did you give her the test?" Lily asked, she had a certain twinkle in her eye like she was actually existed for the results.

"Yes...she's pregnant." Serena whispered as Lily's eyes widened as her mouth curved into a smile. Lily was happy for Blair but scared for the safety of the baby and Blair's sanity.

"Well I hope for her sanity that Chuck wakes up soon." Serena said as she turned to look at Blair through the little widow on the door. She still had her face pushed into Chuck's leg.

"All we can do now is hope and pray, Serena." Lily responded taking her daughters had as the two blonds walked silently down the quiet hallway leaving Blair for some alone time with Chuck.

Blair sniffled as she listened to the ventilator pump air into Chucks lungs. She frowned at his appearance when she finally lifted her head off his leg. He was still pale, his hair was a mess and now noticeably greasy and his lips were chapped to hell, and all she could think about was kissing those lips.

"I love you, Chuck." Blair whispered into his ear as she stroked his cheek, her tears seamed endless at this point.

"I need you to wake up Chuck...I need you to help raise this baby...our baby needs a father Chuck." Blair choked at the thought of "their" baby. It downed on her that this baby was sorta a miracle in a special way. When Blair now pictured her life as the movie inside her head, she saw the baby crystal clear. He would look just like Chuck, dark messy brown hair, strong jaw line, beautiful hypnotizing eyes, same devilish smirk and little bow ties and scarves to go with every outfit. She knew Chuck would make a wonderful father, he would never be like Bart or her own father. Chuck would never shun this child away or leave her alone to run off with some gay model. Chuck would deserve the #1 Dad mug that the kid would make for him, he would put all the hand made cards and drawings up in his office and not just shove them in a drawer like Bart had done. Blair only knew that because when Chuck had finally asked her to help clean out Bart's desk she had found them crumpled and destroyed in the back of the bottom drawer when Chuck was out of the room. She had put them in a box and took them with her without his knowledge. She knew for sure Chuck could never be Bart. He would be front row with a video camera to every piano recital, soccer game (which Nate would surely be coaching) and school play their son ever had. She had no doubt in her mind Chuck would love the baby as much as he loved her...maybe even more.

"Please Chuck...please wake up." Blair begged as her grip on his hand tightened and more angry tears sprang from her eyes and landed on the itchy sheets.

"Please Chuck...I need you, the baby needs you...I...I can't do this by myself Chuck." Blair sobbed before crying hard into his leg again. Serena and Lily were right, If Chuck never woke up Blair would never survive and right now Blair's heart was dangling by its last tread.

"Please...Chuck...I love you so much...I'm sorry for everything...please Chuck." Blair's cries were muffled by the blanket as she held onto his hand for dear life. Sobs reeked havoc on her body as they shook through her tiny frame.

"**We're inevitable, Waldorf." **

"**Was your first time with someone you love?" … "Yes It was."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**But I am me. And you are you. We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done—the darkest thought you've ever had—I will stand by you through anything."**

"**I'm Chuck Bass! No one cares."... "I do!"**

"**I know you better then I know myself."**

"**I wan''t to believe you, but I can't. You hurt me too many times."**

"**You can believe me this time."**

"**Oh. That's it?"**

"**I love you too."**

"**Cause I love you, you enormously stubborn pain it the ass."**

"**Love me?"... "Always."**

**"That's okay...I have you."**

Thats when it happened as Blair cried into Chuck's leg all her desperate prayers were answered. The hand Blair was holding suddenly lightly squeezed hers. Blair's head sprang up and looked up at Chuck's face to see his eye start to flutter.

"Chuck!...Oh Chuck can you hear me? Open your eyes for me Chuck...please." Blair practically jumped out of her seat as his eyes soon slowly opened as his hand squeezed hers harder then before. His eyes bored into hers as tears sprang up from both their eyes. Blair was in complete shock she could barely find the words to express herself in that moment of pure bliss that washed over her. But she managed to squeak out the only thing that came to her mind.

"Oh Chuck."

* * *

**CHUCKS AWAKE!**

**Sorry for the long wait. School just started and all my classes are on the computer so that takes up most of my time. Again sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please review I love reading what you thing about the story! Love, Katie**


	8. Can I Say It First

_"Chuck!...Oh Chuck can you hear me? Open your eyes for me Chuck...please." Blair practically jumped out of her seat as his eyes soon slowly opened as his hand squeezed hers harder then before. His eyes bored into hers as tears sprang up from both their eyes. Blair was in complete shock she could barely find the words to express herself in that moment of pure bliss that washed over her. But she managed to squeak out the only thing that came to her mind._

_"Oh Chuck."_

Blair had never smiled this much in her life, her face was tear stained and puffy but she didn't care. She could care less about anything but Chuck at this moment. He was awake and thats all she prayed for. Tears spilled from his eyes as he gingerly reached up to rub the tears off her flushed cheeks. But before he had a chance to pull away she took his hand and nuzzled her face into his palm. With her other hand she ran her fingers along his messy hair, rubbing his scalp to show that she wasn't going anywhere soon.

"I'm so sorry Chuck." Blair choked out as she wiped the tears from his face. She watched as Chuck shifted uncomfortably in place as his eyes went cross when he realized the ventilator was down his throat. He was fine for a few minutes before he suddenly started to gag and sputter. Thankfully as Blair tried to calm him down Chuck's nurse came through the door with his daily morphine drip.

"Oh...I go get doctor." The little plump woman nearly dropped the bag when she saw that Chuck was finally awake. Quickly she hooked up the drip then practicably ran out the door to find doctor Vleck. Chuck was still wiggling around when the nurse left, making choking noises as he got more uncomfortable, technically this was a good thing. He was breathing on his own now and thats why he was in distress, but Blair had her ways of calming him down.

"Shh, Chuck you need to stay calm, Dr. Vleck will have that thing out soon." She wanted so badly to take the pain away as she simply smoothed out his hair and wiped the fresh tears from his face. Gently she kissed his redden cheeks as he grunted in frustration. She had never wanted him to be so helpless but there was nothing she could do for him at the moment.

"Alright Mr. Bass lets see if we can get you off this now." Dr. Vleck said with a smile on his face toward Blair as a team of nurses came through the door behind him. Blair smiled at the doctor before turning back to Chuck who grabbed at her tiny hand for support. The two watched in silence as the doctor and nurses started reading Chuck's charts, taking his vitals and looking at the monitors on all the screens to make sure Chuck was ready to be taken of the ventilator. Dr. Vleck quickly jotted down Chuck's information then turned to face the couple.

"Well everything seems to be in order, so we can now start the weaning process to get Mr. Bass off the breathing." Dr. Vleck smiled then started instructing the nurses to turn down Chucks oxygen intake gradually to see if he could handle it. Blair watched as Chuck gripped her hand harder as the doctor gave the okay to start taking the tube out.

"Okay Mr. Bass we're going to go ahead and take the tube out now, you seem to be responding well to the treatment." As the two watched the doctor start to take the tube out, Chuck started to gag and choke, Blair tried to sooth him the best she could as the doctor instructed him to stay calm.

"I need you to give me a big cough, yep just like that." Chuck coughed like the doctor instructed as Blair grimaced at the sight of the long plastic tube being pulled out of Chuck's mouth. Chuck let out a strange moan/gurgle noise as the tube finally came all the way out.

"B...Blair."

Chucks first words brought more tears to her eyes as she stared down at him with a smile on her face, she wasn't even paying attention to the people leaving the room to give the two their privacy. His voice was raspy and dry and tears spilled from his eyes as he pulled Blair into him with weak arms, he grimaced as Blair's head came in contact with his upper body but in this moment he could care less about the pain in his stomach, the drugs dulled it the best they could but he could still feel it.

"Chu...Chuck I'm so sorry, for everything...please don't ever do this to me again...please." Blair sobbed into the crook of Chuck's neck as he gently ran his hands down her back and in her silky curls that he had missed. Chuck nuzzled his head tightly against hers and squealed his eyes shut, never wanting to let go of his own personal angel.

"I should have stayed." Chuck whispered into her hair as she cried. Slowly Blair pulled away just enough to see his sullen face still red from the tears.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked as she brushed her fingers across the tear marks on his face scratching them against the stubble that was starting to show.

"I...I should have stayed at top of the Empire State Building, that way I could have got to you first." Chuck quickly turned in shame as he caught the sad look on Blair's face.

"It was my fault...I was the one that was late and I don't blame you for what you did. Your Chuck Bass for heavens sake, It's what you do." Blair tried to turn his head in her direction but he wasn't having it.

"You would say that if I wasn't laying here in this damn hospital Blair." Chuck spat as the pain started kicking in again, his face twisted with anger and pain as he turned to look at Blair.

"I never gave you a chance to explain did I?" Blair bowed her head, pulling away to lean back in the chair. She felt guilty now, she knew that Chuck wasn't the only one at fault, it took two to tango like Serena had said and Blair never once listened to Rufus and Dan go on and on about how Chuck had taken advantage of that little Humphrey Bitch. He wasn't that kind of person even when he was drunk or stoned out of his mind.

"No, I just needed something, she was there, I may have started it but she finished it. I just let her have her way, it was pretty much like what I do with the skanks I usually have. It didn't mean anything and the whole time I saw you face just the way it is now, tear stained and melancholy...not believing a word I'm saying." Chuck tried to avoid looking in Blair's eyes but it was no use he was hooked in their chocolaty goodness and he couldn't force himself to turn away.

"I believe you Chuck, every word and I forgive you." Blair practically whispered as she brushed the stray hairs out of his eyes.

"SEE! I knew you wouldn't beli...wait what?" Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought the gun shot must have blown his eardrums too because he expected another tear jerking slap and for her to curse him to hell before she got up and ran out the door, but that never happened what he got was a soft kiss from a angel herself. Closing his eyes Chuck pored his heart and soul into that one kiss that it nearly broke his heart to feel both of their tears mix together. Pulling back Blair laid her head back on his shoulder as Chuck sighed in relief that she was back in his arms and this time he wouldn't let her go.

"Can I say it first this time?" Blair's brow furrowed at Chuck's question, she didn't understand what he was getting at but Chuck's lips against hers again pushed the question to the back of her mind for the moment.

"I know it's a little bit late for me to say this now to get first dibs but Blair, I love you and I want to be able to say that to you for the rest of my life, only if you'll have me." Chuck had total confidence in his voice as his face shined with a weak smile.

"Oh, Chuck I love you too so much, but what are you saying?" Blair was a little confused at Chuck's declaration. He wasn't asking what she thought was he?

"I was going to ask you this before Humphrey sucker punched me, and...the son of a bitches that shot me took your ring...but what I'm getting at Blair is that...I love you, I'm not Chuck Bass without you, and I'm probably will be kissing your ass for the rest of my life for all the shit I've done to you but I want you there and your the only woman I can see in my future, your the only one I would want that with.

"Chuck..." Blair rapped her arms around him the best she could as she listened to him ramble on even if in her head she was already screaming YES! Yes! Yes!

"Blair, I'll do this another time in a more romantic setting but...Blair Cornelia Waldorf love of my life since the second I pulled your cute little pig tales in pre school will you..."

"Chuck! Charles your awake!" Serena and Lily suddenly appeared in the doorway and screeched in happiness at the pair.

"Thank God your alright."

* * *

**Sorry It's short but I promise there will be much more to come! CHUCKS AWAKE YEAH! Tell me what you think! Oh what did you think about Season 4? The train station broke my heart hopefull Blair comes to her senses soon! R&R please and thank you to everyone who has I love all the comments CHAIR BABIES FOR EVERYONE! love, Katie! :)**


	9. I know you have a little life in you yet

_"Blair, I'll do this another time in a more romantic setting but...Blair Cornelia Waldorf love of my life since the second I pulled your cute little pig tales in pre school will you..."_

_"Chuck! Charles your awake!" Serena and Lily suddenly appeared in the doorway and screeched in happiness at the pair._

_"Thank God your alright."_

Chucks voice was still raspy, but still he had held a conversation with Lily , Serena and Blair for a few hours until drifting to sleep after a nurse upped his morphine. It was now late in the night, Lily and Serena had gone back to the hotel to get some sleep. But, Blair was still wide awake, sitting in the chair next to Chuck, stoking his hair as he snored lightly. She couldn't sleep, Blair's head was reeling in realization that Chuck Bass was about to propose to her. Well...until Lily and Serena interrupted...but still a proposal none the less. Her head was screaming yes and no at the same time, but her heart was screaming yes...without a question yes. But would he still want her when she told him the news, he was going to be a father and her a mother and that scared her more than she had thought possible. Chuck had told her she looked tired, and the truth was that she was indeed exhausted. She couldn't sleep well before Chuck woke up and when she did fall asleep it was in the most uncomfortable position upright in a chair, she missed her bed...she missed curling up in between the silky sheets of Chuck's bed, hiding from the morning sun as it brought on another day of hell at NYU, but always awaken by Chuck in the best ways. Blair's head bowed as her eyes fluttered open and closed, she was fighting the sleep that overpowered her. She wanted to stay awake a little bit longer, but her body was not cooperating with her mind as her head lulls foreword bumming into Chuck's leg by accident.

"Blair?" Groggily Chuck stared down at her with a slight smile on his face, her eyes still have yet to close all the way in sleep. Gently touching her head of frizzy brown curls Chuck wakes her up. Blair's head slowly lifts to find Chuck staring down at her , she smiles back at him then rubs her tired eyes.

"Here hop up." Chuck suggested quietly as he patted the free space next to him on the bed before carefully scooting over the best her could for her to crawl in. Blair was about to protest until Chuck stopped her by pulling on her hand. Blair smiled, rolling her eyes before she slid in between the itchy hospital sheets, careful of Chuck's bandages on his lower abdomen. The bed was tiny, it barley fit the two teens but they managed to get comfortable enough for Chuck to rap his arm around Blair's shoulders as she snuggled into his side. She was out in a matter of minutes, but Chuck on the other hand stared down at the love of his life, she was framed in the shade of the moonlight that bathed them in a blue glow from the small window in the other side of the room. They both were in need of sleep, so after a few more minutes of looking at Blair's peaceful face Chuck soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was still dark out when Blair woke up. Chuck was beside her snoring lightly, she smiled at him before snuggling closer to his warm body, staying away from his bandages. She had been awoken several times during the night because of Chuck. He had been tossing and turning all night, he couldn't move around much on the tiny hospital bed and with Blair there just made moving worse. At one point Blair was going to move back into the chair, but when she made her attempts to move away from

him Chuck would rap his arm around her and pull her back against him.

This is where everything was perfect. Everything was normal, no fighting, no scheming against one another, everything was just perfect when Blair was rapped up in his arms. But even laying in Chuck's arms couldn't keep the dreams away when her eyes closed again in tiredness.

**Blair found herself back in her bedroom at her mothers apartment in New York, but she was dressed in clothing that resembled something that Scarlett would ware in **_**Gone With the Wind**_**. **

"**Miss Blair!" **

"**Hello, Dorota." **

**The sound of her name startled Blair and quickly she sprang up from her seat on her bed over to the door leading to the stair case.**

"**Miss Audrey!"**

**Blair made her way to the railing to see Dorota racing to catch up to a little girl with long bouncing curls and a smile on her face. Blair's face lit up as she dashed to meet the girl half way.**

"**Miss Blair, they're back! They're back Miss Blair!" Dorota shouted as she made her way behind the little girl up the stairs.**

"**Audrey!" Blair shouted happily as she fell to her knees at the top of the steps and lovingly rapped her arms around the tiny girls body.**

"**Audrey! Audrey, baby!" Blair was so happy to have her darling daughter back in her arms, she smothered the girl in kisses and held her tight against her breast. **

"**Darling baby, are you glad to be home?" Blair asked as she smiled down at the beautiful child in her arms.**

"**Daddy gave me a kitten." Audrey sang showing off her new pet to her mother.**

"**Oh what a little, lovely kitten." Blair looked down to find a small kitten in her ****daughters arms.**

"**London's a horrible place, mother." Audrey whined as her mother kissed her lovingly with a smile on her face.**

"**Oh, my darling."**

"**Where's my pony? Audrey asked as her mother smiled down at her, happy that she was home.**

"**I want to go outside and see my pony." Audrey begged her mother to let her go and instantly Blair caved.**

"**You go out and see your pony." Blair was barley paying attention to her daughter now as Chuck came through the door, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Blair's face instantly lit up into a huge teeth baring smile as she watched Chuck bow in her presence in greeting. But Blair's smile soon faded. Chuck started to walk up the stairs in her direction.**

"**I wanna go out and see my pony." Audrey whined more as her mother slid her off her lap and into Dorota's awaiting arms.**

"**You run along with Dorota." Blair quickly stood up as Dorota led Audrey up the stairs to get changed.**

"**Come on, Miss Audrey."**

"**Go with Dorota."**

"**Dorota sure has missed you, baby." Dorota said with a smile as she took the young girl away. Chuck had finally reached Blair as Dorota and Audrey disappeared into the other room.**

"**Mrs. Bass I believe." Chuck finally spoke as he stood face to face with Blair.**

"**Dorota said you'd come back."Blair smiled at Chuck with happiness in her voice. **

"**But only to bring Audrey." Chuck responded stepping up to the very top of the stairs, just a step above Blair.**

"**Apparently any mother, even a bad one, is better for a child than none." Blair's face fell as Chuck said this, she didn't want him to leave.**

"**You mean your going away again?" Blair asked in silent hope that her wouldn't. **

"**What perception, Mrs. Bass. Right away." Chuck said with a serious look on his face, but Blair's face hung in sadness. **

"**In fact, I left my bags at the station."**

"**Oh." Blair mumbled as she looked away form his face. Not wanting to look at him. Chuck glanced down at her in curiosity. **

"**Your looking pale. Is there a shortage of rouge?" Chuck asked but had to make a comment after the question.**

"**Or can this wanness mean you've been missing me?" Chuck said with a Bass smirk plastered on his face.**

"**If I'm pale, it's your fault." Blair suddenly snapped at him with anger.**

"**Not because I've been missing you, but because..." Blair paused before walking up the stairs past him carrying her dress with her. But Chuck was right behind her as they stopped at the last step.**

"**Pray continue, Mrs. Bass." Chuck pried as she stood with a grim look on her face.**

"**It's because I'm going to have a baby." Blair finally snapped. Chuck quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, she fought him for a second before glaring at him evilly.**

"**Indeed? And who's the happy father?" Was he serious? Blair was beyond angry now she was fuming, giving Chuck only death glares.**

"**You know its yours, I don't want it any more than you do. No woman would want the child from the devil himself. I wish it were anybody's child but yours, even Nathaniel's would be better than yours." Blair shouted as Chuck smirked at her, she really didn't feel that way but sometimes that man made her so angry.**

"**Well, cheer up. Maybe you'll have an accident." Chuck chuckled as he starred Blair down with a grin. Blair squeaked as tears pricked her eyes. How could he be so evil. But when she went to hit him, Chuck suddenly turned to dodge her blow. But this caused Blair to lose her footing and tumble down to her death on the entire flight of stairs. She screamed as she tumbled, Chuck watching in horror as she landed at the bottom with a loud thud. Quickly Chuck ran down the stairs with wide eyes as he fell to his knees next to her lifeless body. **

"**Blair!"**

"**Chuck." Blair moaned as tears stained her face as she tossed and turned in bed.**

"**I want Chuck." Blair cried as she clutched the sheets, still crying with eyes closed. **

"**CHUCK..."**

"Chuck...Chuck."

"Blair, Blair wake up." Chuck nudged Blair, trying to get her to wake up. It was now morning in Prague, Lily and Serena had yet to arrive back at the hospital. Still being very early in the morning Blair had woken Chuck up by her cries of his name.

"Blair, wake up it's okay, it's just a bad dream." Chuck sighed as Blair finally opened her eyes. Her cheeks were tear stained, she was great-full when  
Chuck reached over and gingerly brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you alright?" Chuck whispered pressing his lips to her hair as he pulled Blair closer to his body. Blair smiled up at Chuck before pushing her face into his chest making sure to be very gentle with him. Blair nodded giving him a vague answer to his question. She wasn't in the mood to press into the dream, she didn't want to think about it anymore but it was making her sick.

"Audrey, or was it Betty Davis again?" Chuck just wanted a few more clues, he knew Blair all to well to know what she was dreaming about but this time he was way off. Blair suddenly turned really pale then to an unhealthy shade of green.

"No it was Vivien Leigh and could you just hold that thought..." Quickly covering her mouth with her free hand, Blair sprang out of bed then headed to the bathroom in Chuck's room. With mouth agape, Chuck watched in horror as Blair emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet violently. Chuck wanted so bad to rush to her side and help her because he was thinking it was all his fault, she was back to her old ways and it was all his fault. It's to bad he didn't know the truth. When Blair was finally done retching, she took a quick swig of the mouthwash she had in her pocket, swished it around to get the bad taste of bile out of her mouth then spat it into the nearby

sink. Taking a glance in the mirror, Blair fixed her hair, adjusted Chuck's scarf then sighed before stepping back into the room.

The tile was cold against her stocking clad feet as she made her way back into Chuck's awaiting arms, his face still showed signs of worry and saddens. Curling back up against him, Blair sighed then pressed her lips to the center of his hospital gown clad chest and weakly smiled.

"You wanna talk about it?" Chuck asked keeping completely still as Blair avoided eye contact with him. She didn't want to brake the news to him like this. Particularly she had the slightest clue how to go about this. How do you tell Chuck Bass your pregnant? Shouldn't that be a Google search by now?

"What? The dream or how I just puked my brains out in front of you for like the hundredth time since I was thirteen?" Blair asked choking on the tears that threatened to spill.

"Both." Chuck whispered almost to quiet for Blair to hear, but sadly she did and was scared to death to tell him right now. But how long could she hold this off for?

As Blair went to take a deep breath, but the exclamation got caught in her throat and sobs came up instead as she pushed her face into Chuck's chest more.

"I love you, Blair. I don't want you hurting yourself because of me, I know thats why you just did that and maybe you being here is a bad idea." Chuck tried pulling away from her shaking frame but her grip on him suddenly became deadly.

"No...no...NO Chuck I...I...It's not you I'm not doing it on purpose this is entirely different. I...I just can't tell you." Blair choked out the words as Chuck held her to him as tears ran down their faces.

"That's our problem right...we never can open up to each other." Chuck sighed as he gently rubbed the small of her back. Silence filled the room as the two held each other close.

"Blair?" Chuck whispered her name as he looked down at her tear stained face before pressing his lips to hers. Blair didn't hesitate to pull his head closer to hers as her arms rapped around his neck. Chuck pored his entire heart out into that kiss. It was one of those kisses that you see fireworks and hear wedding bells chime. A feeling only Chuck Bass could give her, and she had realized this a long time ago. It was Chuck all along, never Nate or Carter or even Marcus, she could never replace Chuck and no one could replace Blair for him. They belonged together, it was true she was his from the second she met him in kindergarten, or the nights Bart would drop him off and the two of them would fall asleep in Blair's bed after Dorota would read them a story. No other guy would stay awake with her during _Breakfast at Tiffany's _but Chuck would, no other guy knew her favorite flowers were Peonies Nate would always bring roses when he didn't have Chuck for guidance. It was always him, it just took her forever to figure it out.

"Marry me?" Chuck asked as the two pulled back for much needed air. Blair's face turned into a smile as she sniffled before looking up into Chuck's eyes. He was right when he said they would never be safe but deep down she knew he was wrong , to her they were safe in the only way Chuck and Blair could be.

"Yes...but Chuck your going to change your mind." Blair sighed as she pulled away from him a little. Quickly Chuck shook his head in disagreement.

"No Blair your it for me, I will show you I can make a great husband, I promise you that I'll make up for all the bullshit I've done to you and everyone else, I won't change my mind...never." Chuck pulled her back to him and nuzzled his face in her hair as tears started to fall again from her eyes. This was it, she was going to tell him.

"I know Chuck...I know, but..." She paused to catch her breath as Chuck whipped the tears from her pale face.

"Chuck...I'm...I'm pr..I'm pregnant Chuck."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait but I had to get my school stuff in order, but every free second I had at school I would work on this so I hope you enjoyed it! luv, Kaite please R&R please please tell me what you think. **


End file.
